Xion's and Larexen's forbidden love
by kiraoursaviour
Summary: After having an akward meeting with Roxas, xion does something that she regrets and now Larexene is doing her best to help her the only way she knows how. Xion is supprised at her, for she never cares about any kids.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Xion you will be working with Larxene to day go to Hallow Bastion and investigate the place." "Yes Saiax". Xion walked into the dark corridor and met Larxene at the castle they wondered into a black hall way and saw a giant heartless. "I got this." Xion leaped into the air and struck the heartless in the chest. Larxene was just about to attack it but the heartless vanished. Xion put away her key blade and walked to Larxene. "Humph, I bet I could have done better." Xion dropped her head down and said, "I bet you could." She turned away and walked slowly back to the dark corridor but Larxene stopped in front of her with her arms across her chest. "What is with you moping and sulking these days huh, it's kind of cramping my style." Xion turned her head. "…." Xion thought about what happened earlier in the grey room. Tried her hardest not to show any emotion.

….….

Xion woke up and noticed that she was supposed to be in the grey room now and ran. (Oh no if I'm late again it won't be good for my record.) She made it to the grey room and stopped as she saw Roxas talking to Axle who was sitting on the couch. She let out a quick smirk and blushed a little as she looked down folding her hands. (Oh Roxas you look so cool with that spiky hair and those gorgeous blue eyes, and…and…) She placed her hands across her chest. (I can't take it anymore its time I get Roxas to notice me.) She walked to Roxas and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. "Oh Xion what's up?" "Um…nothing much listen I was wondering…oh how should I say this?" "Come on Xion you can tell me anything." (Oooh why must he look at me like that with those eyes? (There so…so…luring. (Makes me want to…to) Suddenly without thinking Xion grappled Roxas by the neck and held him tight and kissed him. (Oh Roxas your lips are so soft.) "Gasp," Her eyes opened wide and she released her grip and stepped back. Roxas stood there frozen. (Oh no what have I done. "Xion um…" "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She put her hands in front of her and started backing away. "Ok just…just don't let it happen again that was…uh…uncomfortable." Xion eyes went wide and she could feel tears starting to well up. She ran to Saiax and disappeared into the black dark corridor.

…..

Xion started to cry and Larxene lifted her chin up and slapped her. Xion fell to the ground. "You are pathetic, can't even get over boy issues like a grown woman." Xion sat thereon her legs baling. "This is ridiculous come with me I know a way to take your mind off that boy. Larxene yanked her by the wrist and Xion thought to herself, (How does she know, she was here during that moment. (Is it because she's a girl and she knows what I'm going through?)

They returned to the castle and Larxene led Xion to her room. Xion looked surprised, she never been in larxene's room and she never allowed any one in there except her. Xion stopped in the door way which caused Larxene to pull her in to her room. When she was in Larxene locked the door and pushed Xion to the bed. "AGUH what was that for?" "Shut up were going to solve your little heart break by the only means necessary." She sat on the bed with her and breathed in and placed her hand on Xion's lap. Xion gasped as Larxene patted her leg and spoke in a soothing voice. "Tell me all about it." (What, is this even Larxene is she actually caring about something?) Xion thought. "Honey I can't make you feel better if you don't tell me, heh heh." "Why…why are you being so nice to me?" "Sigh, it's because I have a reputation out there but when it comes to hurtful stuff like this I have no choice but to care; especially for some one of the same gender." She smiled at her and then poked her in the stomach. "Aha stop that." Xion slapped her hand away but Larxene continued to poke her. "Why you don't like it?" Larxene continued to poke her so Xion tried to back away. It was no use though; Larxene crawled on top of her poking her harder. "Stop it…ha hah ha that makes me feel uncomfortable." (And yet it feels kind of good.) She thought. Finally she stopped poking her and said. "You need to forget about him if he's not into you." "But I can't, I like him allot and just the thought of letting him go makes me…" She folded her hands in her lap and looked down. "If it makes you feel any better, I kind of know someone here who already likes you." Xion looked up and asked. "Who?" Larxene pursed her lips and looked down then back at Xion. Xion had a horrified look on her face and she said while backing away slowly. "Oh god…no uh I…I'm not….Stay away from me!" Larxene leaned closer to her until Xion fell to the ground, she backed away further until she was cornered against the wall. Larxene crawled on the ground cat like with a stance that looked like she was ready to pounce. "No please I'm not like that." Larxene crawled on top of Xion and kissed her. Xion tried fighting her, but Larxene was too strong and was determined to not let her go. They kissed romantically and slowly then Xion felt the urge to put her tongue in Larxene's mouth but she beat her to it. Xion then wrapped her arms around Larxene's body and slid her hand under her coat and squeezed her breasts. When doing this, Larxene made a loud moaning sound and inched closer to her. (I know I shouldn't be doing this, but for some reason I feel like it's right.) Xion slowly lifted Larxene's coat off her and was amazed at how she looked. (Wow, I never knew how cute her body is.) Larxene then took off Xion's coat and undid her bra. She groped her breasts which caused xion to moan with pleasure. "Ah, Oh Larxene not so hard." Xion eyes were shut tight as Larxene started to pinch her nipple and French kiss xion. Everything was perfect for Xion she thought nothing in the world could ruin her moment, but that changed as soon as they heard knocking on the door. "Shit Xion get dressed and hide in the closet. When she was hidden Larxene opened the door and saw siax with his arms across his chest." We are needed in the grey room." Right, I'll be there in a moment." Siax had a look of suspicion on him, and something told Larxene that she may have done the biggest mistake of her life.

End of Part 1 (Hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far, sorry I had to cut the sex shor t I was in my class room typing this up. Don't worry though it will get better soon. From Kira our Saviour)


	2. Chapter 2

**Xion's and Larexen's forbidden love**

Author: kiraoursaviour

Part 2

The next day, Xion was meant to be partnered up with Roxas but Larexen INSISTED that Saiax paired her up with Xion. Saiax glared at Larexen at this request and said, "I will permit you to be with the girl only once more that's it. "You are becoming attached to her aren't you?" "What gave you that crazy idea, as if I would become attached to that…that thing." She pointed an accusing finger at Xion who was talking with Roxas and Axle, and stared intently at her. (She does look cute in a way.) Suddenly, Larexen stopped herself and thought, (What am I thinking she's a girl and I'm a girl, so…so then why did I do that stuff to her yesterday?) She placed her hand over her chest and closed her eyes. "LAREXEN!" "Gasp, yes sir?" She forgot where she was and saw a flustered Saiax. "Quit moping and get to work, normally your one of the ones who never slacks off; so do me a favor and don't start today or anytime soon." "Whatever" Larexen walked to Xion and pulled her away from her conversation. "Hey Larexen what are you doing, I'm supposed to be with Roxas." "Quiet girl change in plans." Xion turned around and starred at Roxas but then turned back. "What's our mission?" "Were going to Twilight town to eliminate a new heartless threat." They walked into the dark corridor and vanished.

…

When they arrived in Twilight town, they rushed to the center of town and saw a humungous heartless emerge from the ground. "Its…it's even bigger than the one Roxas and I vanquished before." Exclaimed Xion backing away. "What are you doing, your one of the key blade masters so do what you were born to do and stop cowering like some hopeless child!" Larexen cried leaping into the air striking it with her knives. Xion nodded and summoned her key blade and with one blow, she leaped into the air and struck the heartless in the head. "Heh, aren't you the little show off, just don't let it go to your head." "I never do, now Denyx on the other hand, that's something everyone should explain to him." Xion and Larexen shared laughter as they were heading back to the RTC point but stopped. Larexen thought to herself, (why were we just laughing, I never laugh WITH any one so why now? And why…why do I have this strange feeling in me? It's like I have this urge to…) she looked at Xion who looked back at her, they're eyes met for a second then Xion looked away. (Every time…every time I'm with her I feel…the urge to…to…) Suddenly without any warning, Larexen grabbed Xion and pulled her into her arms and kissed her. (I know I shouldn't be doing this, but something inside me…something's telling me it's ok.) Larexen continued to kiss Xion passionately as she thought to herself, (I…I want this, I want HER, her to stay…stay with me. I want to be with her.) Larexen pulled away from the kiss slowly and met eyes with Xion. "Sorry, I…uh…don't know what came over me." "It's...Um...all right." Xion cleared her throat and blushed. Larexen saw that Xion was blushing and said, "Did you…I mean did you uh…" "Enjoy it?" Xion finished her sentence for her. "I kind of did…why di…did you?" "A little." She turned around then blurted out without thinking, "A lot." Xion turned to her with a surprised look. "Wh…what did you say?" "I said I enjoyed it a lot..and…. I like you Xion!" (why, why am I saying this?) Larexen turned around to face Xion and continued talking. "I want you I always wanted you ever since you joined the organization! "I want to be with you forever Xion protect you…and I know that can never happen since…" Larexen's voice trailed off. "Since what?" Xion asked with a dazed look in her eyes. Larexen starred at the ground and closed her eyes, tears welling up now. "Since you like Roxas." Xion walked close to Larexen and held her hands and said, "I liked him yes but now that I found out he's not into me…I kind of grew out of boys." Larexen brought her head up and smiled. "So then what about yesterday in the room, you didn't freak out did you?" she asked. "Tsk, freak me out, of course not. I actually enjoyed it. I, for some reason, I felt comfortable being in your bondage fantasy." Xion blushed. A smile spread across Larexen's face then she said, "Oh you did did you, well how about we do this for real?" "I wouldn't have it any other way." Larexen opened the RTC point and walked in. "I hope you're ready slave, because I'm going ruin that cute little pussy of yours." {**Hey guys sorry it took so long to get back you know how graduations are but now I'll be back more often so keep a look out for new** **chapters of BLEACH MAY CRY and this story, Thanks for waiting} **


End file.
